A Little Entertainment
by yumi-maki
Summary: Shikamaru, entertain me." If Temari had realized what those three little words would lead to, well, she would have said them a lot sooner.


**A Little Entertainment**

**#96 Borage/Bluntness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Temari stood at the window of Shikamaru's small apartment, staring out at the grey sky above her. Soon her focus moved from the sky to the street below - it was totally deserted, save for a little old man. He was holding a pot of bright, blue flowers in one hand and using the other to hold an umbrella over his head. She tilted her head as he passed by, wondering absently about his destination.

When he had disappeared around the corner, she turned and her eyes drifted to the brunette sitting at the little round table in the centre of the room. He jumped a little as her forest green eyes lighted on him - he had been watching her. She chose not to comment on it though, saying instead, "Shikamaru, entertain me."

He frowned and narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she said, moving away from the window to stand next to the little table, almost directly in front of him, "I'm bored - entertain me."

"Temari, you're an adult - entertain yourself," he responded, with a look that clearly meant that he was wishing desperately that the rain hadn't started when it did and stranded her in his apartment.

"I don't want to," she retorted, falling back into the chair that she'd occupied all that morning while they'd been working, "Come on - I'm not asking you to sing or anything like that. Just do something interesting."

He blinked, regarded her with that look again, then said in a tone reeking of resignation, "Shogi?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry - didn't you hear when I said interesting?"

He frowned and stood up slowly, almost painfully so, "Guess that rules out Go as well," he muttered, "Well, that's all I can think of so..."

She stood up as well and followed him into the kitchen, "I'm sure you can think of something."

He threw her a tired look as he went over to the fridge, "Troublesome...Why don't you just read a book or something?"

"You haven't got any interesting books."

"Have you even looked at them?" he asked, bending down to look in the fridge.

"No," she replied simply, "but I'm pretty sure they're not interesting."

He gave her another look as he closed the kitchen door, a drink in his hand. She sighed, "All I'm asking for is a little entertainment."

Shikamaru regarded her silently for a few minutes, then shook his head and started in the direction of the living room.

Temari stepped in his way, green eyes narrowing dangerously once again, "Don't ignore me."

He sighed, exasperated and said, "Fine," before slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She opened her mouth to protest but found that his lips were preventing her from saying anything.

Then her eyes widened as she realized just what was happening - he was kissing her - Shikamaru Nara was _kissing_ her. Still shocked, she closed her eyes and waited for him to release her.

When he did (which didn't take long considering that she was totally unresponsive), she said, "What was that?"

He shrugged, "You wanted entertainment..."

She scoffed, "And you call _that_ entertainment? Please - I'll show you entertainment," she added before pulling him closer and kissing him. He responded almost instantly and several minutes passed before they separated once again.

"How was that?" she asked, managing to sound haughty despite the fact that she was out of breath.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes - it was always a competition with her - but nodded nonetheless, "You're right - that was better."

Temari grinned, eyes lighting up with realization, "You know if I had known that that was your idea of entertainment, I'd have asked you to entertain me a long time ago."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but didn't respond, just turned away to return to his seat. He didn't make it very far though because Temari reached out and pulled him back, saying, "Where do you think you're going? I'm still bored," before closing the gap between them once again.


End file.
